


When there’s a shadow near - reach for the sun

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Langley alzò le braccia al cielo, pronto a esplodere un’altra volta.“Ma non stiamo tutti bene! Shannen è quasi morto! Tu ti sei quasi fatto fare a fettine dalla tua- metà femminile? Demone? Anticristo? E io- beh io sono quasi morto di crepacuore!”Scritta con il prompt "COWT!VERSE" per il NONO COW-T diLande di Fandom





	When there’s a shadow near - reach for the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts), [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts), [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



**_When there’s a shadow near - reach for the sun_ **

 

Shannen sospirò per l’ennesima volta, esasperato. 

“Langley, non sto morendo.”

Langley sbuffò qualcosa, tutto burbero, e continuò a sistemare un plaid in colori pastello intorno alle sue gambe, infilandolo per bene sotto i piedi di Shannen. 

“Ci è mancato poco e non voglio che succeda di nuovo.”

Shannen si morse il labbro per non ridere.

“Sì, ma sono vivo. Sto bene. Sto- meglio di quanto sono stato negli ultimi tempi, a dire il vero.”

“ _ Sì, come si sta con la testa vuota _ .”

“Tu dovresti sapere perfettamente come ci si sente,” interloquì una terza voce, quella chiara e argentea di Celes, appena entrato dalla porta.

“Ehi!” protestò Langley, stravolto e sputacchiante. 

Celes gli rise in faccia. 

Si fermò per dargli un bacino sulla guancia, poi si mise a sedere accanto a Shannen, abbracciandolo e strusciando la testa contro la sua spalla.

“L’importante è che stiamo tutti bene.”

Langley alzò le braccia al cielo, pronto a esplodere un’altra volta.

“Ma non stiamo tutti bene! Shannen è quasi morto! Tu ti sei quasi fatto fare a fettine dalla tua- metà femminile? Demone? Anticristo? E io- beh io sono quasi morto di crepacuore!”

Shannen alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Stiamo tutti bene. Siamo vivi, tutti interi e Celestia è fuori dalle palle.”

Celes alzò un sopracciglio e Langley spalancò la bocca al punto da far temere che gli potesse cascare la mandibola.

Shannen scrollò le spalle, serafico.

“Ho anche io il diritto di dire le parolacce. Mica soltanto voi buzzurri.”

Celes scosse la testa e dopo un altro momento di perplessità iniziò a ridere, prima pianissimo poi sempre più forte, fin quasi alle lacrime. 

Langley sbuffò un’altra volta, poi si lasciò convincere. Si mise a sedere dall’altra parte di Shannen tutto avvoltolato nel plaid color pastello e gli baciò l’altra guancia, sorridendo piano.

“Hai ragione. Avete ragione. Ma è perché vi amo così tanto e ho avuto così tanta paura.”

“È tutto finito,” biascicò Celes, asciugandosi le lacrime e sporgendosi per baciarlo. “E noi siamo ancora insieme.”

Langley fu costretto a sorridere e poi a baciargli le guance umide e la bocca rosa, presto imitato di buon grado da Shannen. 

 

\---


End file.
